Vehicle hood structures are known with a hood inner panel joined to a hood outer panel. Sometimes aluminum alloys are employed for the hood outer panel and the hood inner panel in order to reduce the weight of the hood structure. In such structures, there are cases in which, from the perspective of pedestrian protection, plural beads are formed parallel to each other with their length directions along the vehicle body front-rear direction so as to form a wavy pattern. In such hood inner panels, structures have been applied in which, for example, wavelength p of the wavy inner is set, with reference to roughly the external diameter of a head, at a value in this region. As a result, during a head impact the head is supported by approximately a single wave (for example, refer to paragraph [0070] of Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2003-205866